This invention relates to the field of fencing and to an assembly and to the process of fabricating the assembly and its parts.
A major problem encounterd in constructing fences is finding material that resists weathering and rotting. When the fence is used to enclose animals, particularly horses, it is essential that the fence be fabricated from a material that the horses will not chew on and eat. The fences constructed in accordance with the invention meet this requirement.
A further problem has arisen from increased costs attached to the use of lumber in fencing. The process of the present invention makes possible the use of waste particulate materials such as sawdust, wood chips and even common trash with a chemical binder added to adhere the particles together and to a plastic tube that forms the external part of the post.
Prior art fencing materials are known in which tubes are used and in which the filler is of concrete and forms a part of the foundation. Such a fencing assembly is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,546 issued on Dec. 21, 1982 to Lyman et al. for "Modular Fencing Assembly".
Tubular posts of various configurations are known in the prior art. One of these is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,388 issued on Apr. 13, 1982 to William A. Klasser for "Fence Structure".
It is also known to use lumber as the core and to sheath it with a protective abrasion resistant coating. This type of device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,764 issued on Jan. 1, 1980 to Clyde D. Totten for "Weather Resistant Structure and Method of Making".
A still futher type of fencing in which core members of wood or steel are slid into channels of plastic extrusions are known and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,494 issued on Jan. 12, 1971 to F. Ree for "Building Components".